Naruto Fan Club Show
by melanie-bubbles
Summary: if you like humer and love in naruto! then this is the story for you! see as when naruto and his group are invited to there own fan club show to be interviewed by being asked quetions from their own fans, watch as some quetions get to personal...
1. Chapter 1

um i am new to Fan fiction so um and ya i suck at spelling things alot... i hope you like my story, i made it about 5 months ago because, i just had to make a story that i can post on fan fiction there's alto of great story's out there on here and i love them all and please read mine!!( you know i was going to say that just because I'm new)...

* * *

The Naruto fan club Show

By: Kakashi Hatake #1 fan girl

Hello and welcome to the "Naruto fan club show"

And today's guests are Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and

(Fan girl's scrams for Sasuke so loud no one can here the next guests name)

(p.s. it was Naruto uzumaki) and Sakura Haruno!

Gay guy in the back row: omg Its Sakura Haruno!gasp

Sakura is back stage getting ready to make her entrants when its here turn when she here's the guy cheering her on she makes her face look normal wile **inner Sakura some one in this world dos have good taste in women! Cha!**

And Naruto is having a BF (Bitch Fit) about what happened when his name was not hared because of Sasuke stupid fan girls

As they make there entrance the crowd claps for them and sits down as they are asked vary good questions Kakashi is ask the first one to get his row of questions.

So there have been some roomers on our web site about u and Sakura are secretly going out

The crowd shack there head yes and no, and is it true or yes or no, I would never go out with one of my student never no **inner Kakashi I'm not going out with her but they didn't't ask If I like her "hee hee hee ". **Sakura is back stage with Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura is falter about it but she is gross out as well but Naruto and Sasuke are giggling and looking at

Sakura with glares in there eyes Naruto look at her with sadness "Sakura why?!"

Naruto I know what you are thinking and he sad it's not true so suck it up u pest

Naruto run to a corner and sobs.

After Kakashi is done being interviewed we bring in Sakura to ask her questions,

And the first one is from one of your fans

Sakura giggles and continues, the letter asks

Dear Sakura,

What is with u and your abstention over Sasuke not to intrude?

But to me it looks like you are wasting your time going after a boy that doesn't even like you

Sorry but it hertz me so much just to see you sobbing over a gay emo boy that has no feelings for you

In my opinion you should go with Rock Lee he not hot, but etleset he has feelings for u and cares about you. I mean come on GO OUT WITH HIM!

Your fan,

Anonymous

P.S. I rote this because I care about you

**Inner Sakura, Sasuke is no gay and he is NOT EMO!!**

**But I thank you for your honesty **

CROWD: yes he is

Sakura looks confused and how did they now what I said?

Sasuke is back stage in his dressing room fare away from the set, and starts to walk out his room

Naruto is back stage at one of the little TV that is showing Sakura being interviewed

Naruto is jealous that even Sakura's fans think that she is wasting her time being in love with Sasuke, I mean come on why won't she go out with me and that stupid Rock Lee comment pist me the hell of! What is it with every one and having her get together with Rock Lee have they forgotten that I like her to!!

People in the crowd have not forgotten that Naruto still likes her so they scream out

BRING OUT NARUTO! But Sakura has not answered yet! So the crowd calmed down to here her answer. The reason why I love Sasuke is because he is the only one how under stands what I have bin throw. And what was it? What was what? What you have bin throw!

O I have been throw…

Sasuke starts to whach the little TV with Naruto and see's Sakura crying and

About to say something that will make him see her a little differently, as she starts to clear here throat and say " when me and Sasuke had that vary moment together that night he left me and I

Was vary lonely and depress for a long time and now I now what it is like to be alone I no what it is like to lose a loved one it brakes my heart to say these thing and u don't even care Sasuke

The words coming out of my mouth mean nothing to u and if they did u wouldn't have left me in the first place, **inner Sakura cry her eyes out!**

Sasuke is watching whit his mite trying not to cry his eyes out, and sad in a wiper Sakura

Naruto some what herd the whisper and turned around to give him a evil glair, but when he Sal Sasuke about to cry. Naruto had a flash back when he Sal Sakura hugging Sasuke when

Old grandma Tsunade was in the Leaf Village to heal Kakashi and Sasuke after that little in counter with his brother. Maybe Sasuke dos have felling for her but he has not shown it……just like I haven't yet.

CROWD: tears, crying, and sad ness is in the air

Gay guy in the first row: whimpering

OK this is getting to me a little tear will Sakura ever know that Sasuke may have feelings for her?

I wonder how Naruto will handle this.

And how did that gay guy get to the first row?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

THE Naruto fan club show

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

The Naruto fan club show

By: Kakashi #1 fan girl

_Hello and welcome back to the Naruto fan club show_

_Now lets continue the last part that we were in this is going to blow all the fans of Naruto minds!_

_The fight for love continues _

So that's how Sasuke fells about you? Yup, my words mean nothing to him, all he does is run of and go with Orochimaru (**inner Sakura by the way he looks so gay)**and how does this make you fell that he is with Orochimaru? It makes me fell little less about how I feel about Sasuke…

Crowed: gasp

Host: gasp

Gay guy: le gasp

Naruto: Big GASP

Sasuke: choked a little on the rice ball that he was eating then**( GASP)in his mind**

Kakashi: reading "**make out paradise"** back stage in his dressing room

So does this mean you don't have feelings for **Sasuke???**! o no don't get me wrong I do still have feelings for him but not like I use to it more of a friend kind of feeling now …..Wow big shocker but do you have feelings for someone else now? Maybe she blushes and puts her hand on her cheek. Crowed: leans in to here what more she has to say they are super curious

**Inner Sasuke: don't tell me that she has feelings for someone else this cant be true just when I had a plan to tell my true feelings for her No! stop Sakura don't do this to me after all we Ben threw( what are you even talking about you have done nothing for her and she has Ben their at your side the hole time but what did you do nothing!! But ran away after saying "thanks" and knocked her out what is that tell me! I would like to know!!?** (sorry I couldn't help my self but write that in this but it is true and you know it)**( and the feelings that I have for Naruto… o man what should I do this cant work I must do something before she makes her decision between me and that other guy she is about to talk about)**

Naruto looks very closely at the little T.V they are looking at and is wondering** who is this guy that she has feelings for I want to know so bad WHO, WHO IS IT!!**

Sakura: And that guy is……..

Naruto: leans in closer to hear the persons name

Sasuke: doing the same thing

Crowd: leans in as well

Gay guy: starts getting nerves and leans in to

Kakashi: wondering around back stage

Host: opp's sorry you are out of time thanks for coming and we hope we see you soon Sakura

Aw that's to bad I was about to say his name well thanks for having me bye everyone she waves to the crowed the crowed is very disappointed about not knowing who is this guy that she likes

Gay guy: omg who is this boy I need to know! Mean wile back stage, Naruto has his jaw drop down to the floor he is so so so so disappointed about not knowing this misery boy that Sakura likes( Sasuke is disappointed as well as Naruto but he does not show it ,as he keeps his normal I don't give a shit face,

Now this next guest you know him you all love him and his annoying attitude and his love for ramen every one please give a warm welcome to Naruto Uzumaki!!! Crowd: claps for Naruto and then sits down, Host: hello Naruto how are you doing this evening, fine thanks for asking, and you looking good your self , aw stop you flatter me blushes, Naruto gives a smile and a wink(**Back stage:** after Sakura making her way out the exit on the other side of the stage she couldn't help but go talk to Sasuke, so Sasuke did you see me being interviewed ? She says with a soft voice, he lies and says, no sorry I missed it I just started watching when you were leaving, aw that's to bad, well I am going to go watch Naruto's turn from my dressing room see you around Sasuke,

**( Sasuke: oh no she is leaving what should I do!)** he hesitates, Sakura! he yells , she looks over her shoulder, yes? Um you looked good out their to let you know, said Sasuke, their was a moment of silence……………….. she was a little throw of when she heard him say she looked good but she treys not to look surprised, o thanks for the complement. She leaves to her dressing room, but before that Sasuke said under his breath .. Your welcome..

Meanwhile: so Naruto we have some fan mail for you as well would you like to here some?

Yes I would love to hear what my fans have to say, ok this letter is from one of you #1 fans!

Dear Naruto,

I am one of you biggest fans I love you so much I it is to much for words your so dam hot seriously ever since you came back to the village I couldn't help but look at you wow have you grow my god you look so hot I remember the very first moment I seen you; you were so cute now you are all grow up! hay I'm 15 to so if you need a little love in call me ok I can give it to you in a heart beat lol sorry I couldn't help my self but say that but its all true I will love you forever I love you, you rock!

Sincerely your lover,

Mrs. Future Uzumaki

So what did you think of that fan letter Naruto? All I can say is that , that fan sounded very horny I mean come on she even said that she would have sex with me in a heart beat that's what I call an awesome fan and I am a little flatter about the hot thing I have never bin called hot before that's pretty cool, Yup it does sound flattering when you think about it but we have some more would you like to hear them? YES!

Mean wile Sakura's dressing room: so as she entered her room she looked over and sea's Naruto she rushes over and she is at the point wear Naruto is being read the second fan letter

Ok this letter says..

Dear Naruto,

Hi its your number 1 fan ! I would just like to say how was it like when you left the village to train with Jiraiya? And did he teach you anything that was very purvey of him? And if so how did you react to it? And what girl do you like or love?

Your Fan,

Anonymous

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and blush, host: so what do you say to that ? I say how I felt about leaving the village was very cool, but I was also sad to because I couldn't see my team mate Sakura for a long time and I mist her and the others the hole time but just thinking about my promise to her made me work hard and get stronger everyday from that point on and now look at me I am 10 times stronger than I was and I love it , its awesome, ok now what about that second question? He giggled and said he did act purvey around me at some point or another but he was not teaching me anything purvey oh god if he did I would feel purvey and stuff and it would just feel plan wrong…..

**(Gay guy: what is Naruto even talking about he knows that he would love being purvey at this age come on I mean at his point in time boys like getting in to some girls but for him I think he not going to get in to it till like 18 years old and he's like 15 or something come on Naruto go out with Sakura and love her till you die!!! In my opinion ! YA!) **

Sakura: Naruto….( she couldn't help but look at him from head to toe on the TV ) Naruto you have worked so hard to get to this point and what have I shown for my support ,nothing , am I turning in to Sasuke or something?, no I cant do that to you Naruto you deserve better than that Naruto the next time I see you face to face I will tell my true feelings for you…..

O no this sounds like its going to get good sorry to cut it of at this point but I have to work on what's coming up next

When will Naruto answer that last question?

And will Sakura be able to Tell Naruto her feelings for him?

What will Sasuke do about this?

And What in the hell is with that gay guy?

Find out next time in…….

Naruto Fan club show

So many questions un answered!!!

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto FAN CLUB SHOW 3

By: Kakashi's #1 fan girl

_(A recap of what happen last time)_

Sakura: Naruto….( she couldn't help but look at him from head to toe on the TV ) Naruto you have worked so hard to get to this point and what have I shown for my support ,nothing , am I turning in to Sasuke or something?, no I cant do that to you Naruto you deserve better than that Naruto ,the next time I see you face to face I will tell my true feelings for you…..

………………………………

_As Naruto is beginning to finish his interview with the hostess,_

_Sakura makes her way out of her dressing room to go get some coffee in the staff lounge _

_As she is done, making her way back she sea's two employs walk past her_

_She couldn't help but over here them talking about Naruto " hay haven't you hard that Naruto is going out with someone"? " ya I herd it from the online web site that he has all to him self and lets secret fans see only, he whispers to the other employee But its to late Sakura herd him loud and clear her heart stop( she thinks to her self for a moment: Na…. Naruto is going out with someone how could this be I mean he was always hitting on me and now he has someone else now….) she yells out the word " NO THIS CANT BE TRUE!!" and try's to run back to her room but she cant move she is so shocked that she cant even move a musical she falls over and blacks out_

_Sasuke is near by and see Sakura falling to the ground he rushes over to get her in time and he was to later she was on the floor out cold he try's to wake her up bye screaming her name but nothing works he picks her up and brings her back to her dressing room and closes the door_

_Meanwhile_

_Naruto makes his way of the stage after saying thanks for having and good bye he went to go tell Sasuke that he is up in 10 minuets but he went to the little T.V. that he last seen him but he was not there, he thinks maybe be is somewhere else in the building but he looks hi and low for him and still nothing" where in the heck his he" he says rubbing his hand on his nice blond hair._

_Back to Sakura's room_

_Sasuke puts Sakura on the couch that is in the room_

_He puts her on it so gently ,and looks at her with a smile but he cant help but think about what he is going to say to her when she wakes up( that he loves her and he wants to spend the rest of his days with her) Sakura is having a dream about Naruto and all the times they spent together she remembers the very first moment when he came back from training with Jiraiya he was so grown up ,and more well you know cuter to me, and well I have just had ben missing him so much ,he was the only one who really liked me for who I was and cared even when I told him to leave me alone he still stand strong by me and I thank him for that he was the one who really taught me how to care and love and that's what I want to tell him , thanks for everything._

_Sasuke looks at Sakura, he cant help but look at her body and her beautiful pink hair_

_He feels bad about what she said about him earlier ( about the leaving her on a cold bench thing) I know that but I didn't want her to slow me down and the least I could do was say " thank you"_

_I know what I did was full of shit and was mean and down right cold but I just take her with me) Sakura was so beautiful when she is sleeping he thought he wanted to(….)no but he knows that he cant do that to her when she is sleeping_

_Back to Naruto_

_Man where in the hell is he ,he has to be on in 5 minuets ,oh this is not good!!!_

_Back to Sakura and Sasuke_

_Sasuke looks at her once more he thinks she is so beautiful and he cant help him self but_

_Touch her hand "they are so soft" he says ,he starts to touch her arm( he starts getting cared away) he starts to get closer and closer to Sakura's face he puts his lips by hers and( _holly wow its getting hot up in here sorry I didn't mean to cut in like this continue lol) _he makes lip contact with her, Sakura feel's something and starts coming back to reality she opens her eye's slightly and sea's that she is being kissed but by who ,she's thinking that its Naruto! (because of the blond out line that she sea's behind him( witch is the yellow lamp on the seeling )and she does think its him she closes her eyes and starts kissing back, they start getting really in to it_

_Back to Naruto_

_Naruto is running around like mad "Sasuke where are you" Naruto says running around still_

_He runs down one of the hallways back stage ,and sea's Kakashi standing against the wall he rushes up to him and says" Kakashi sense have you seen Sasuke around any where he's on in 2_

_Minuets ,and I have no clue where he is ,can you please help me?" he says with his big blue eyes, Kakashi looked at him and replied " I think I seen him with Sakura about 6 minuets ago you should go see Sakura in her room. Naruto say back "Thank you so much sense" and rushes to Sakura's room_

_omg!!! Back to Sakuras room_

_Sasuke starts pining Sakura down on the couch and kissing her like mad! Sakura is thinking( wow Naruto you sher do know how to handle a lady in all the right ways)( she is so clules its SASUKE for crying out loud!) anyway)... they just start touching and geting to know eachother a little by them kissing( some of you know what i mean tee hee) Sakura trys to get a chance to wisper in his ear but be want more, as soon as you know it they are toung kissing!( omg i think i am blushing) Sakura starts to hold Sasuke bye the hips_

_(thats turns him on,) and he starts to do the same thing._

_Naruto is half way their until_

_he hears moans from her room, Naruto thinks to him self for a second( _**I remember kakashi saying something about Sasuke takeing Sakura to her room, i mean they cant be...bu..but he knows..that i...love...her...bu ...but he hates...)**_Naruto is fired up! they cant be doing that( aka: he is thinking dirty thoughts about what they are doing) Sakura is my love and no one else will have her... NOT even SASUKE!!_

_Naruto runs as fast as lightnig to her room!_

_meanwhile: Sasuke starts to let her have a breather from that hot kissing they did, she finaly gets the chance to say to him in his ear( p.s. her eyes were closed the hole time, just to give you a head's up)she gets closer and says in his ear so sweetly..._

_i love you...Sasuke was shocked he gets a flash back_**( i dont love sasuke like i use to i have feelings for someone else now)**

_that what he remembers her saying on the interview, but he think no second thought about it and but wait...she has more to say_

_in his ear_

_Naruto is about 7 feet away from her room he runs to it like it was a free coupon for roman for a week( you all know what that will look like)he is about to open the door so very slowly_

_Sakura says her last words in his ear ... i love you Naruto..._

OMG!! OMG OMG

sorry to cut it off, it was just geting good but sorry i have to plan what is going to happen in episode 4

_i am really going to make it blow the minds of naruto fans all over the world_

_what will happen when naruto opens the door?_

_what will Sasuke think after Sakura called him Naruto?_

_how did Kakashi know what Sasuke was doing at some points in time?_

_where in the hell did the gay guy go to?_

_well find out next time on the_

_Naruto Fan club Show_

_What will happen???_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto fan Club Show 4

By: Kakashi number 1 Fan Girl

(Last time)

_Naruto is about 10 feet away from her room he runs to it like it was a free coupon for roman for a week( you all know what that will look like)he is about to open the door so very slowly_

_Sakura says her last words in his ear ... I love you Naruto..._

_In that very moment when Sakura called Sasuke Naruto!! Sasuke was so shocked he got off her and was thinking to himself__**( did…she think I was Naruto the whole TIME!!)**_ he hears the door about to open he treys to make his escape but a black mass takes over him and grabs him by the waste and takes him in to the sealing …

Naruto opens the door but only to find that it was the makeup room

He thinks to himself**( was Sakura's room on the other side) he looks at a near by map of the building)**

Naruto screams! he looks in the upper right hand corner… **HER ROOM IS ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!! **He thinks no second thought he runs to her room!!

In the mean time

Sasuke was pulled up so fast he could not see for about 2 seconds he looks around he sees

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba& Akumaru along with Neji in front of him?!

What the hell did you do that for!! Said Sasuke!

Shikamaru cover his mouth, shut up do you want Sakura to find us all up here?

Sasuke looks puzzled as Shikamaru takes his hand off

So what the heck are all of you up here for, and taking me in here like that, what the hell do you want with me? Asked Sasuke in a mean whisper, we are here because you were just about to get your ass in allot of trouble acting like Naruto just now kissing Sakura without her not knowing it was you ,said Kiba, why the heck do you guys care? Said Sasuke with the cold shoulder to add to it, well we didn't come here because we want to its Kakashi orders said Neji,(** Choji thinks: lies we came here because we don't want him to kill us when he finds out that we put a camera on him for a prank ( they decided to do this because they don't like Sasuke that much and wanted the whole ninja academy to see him, but when they were in the audio room and watching it they see that he had Sakura and they rushed over to stop what he was doing) **_( aka: they know what he was going to do after he got close to her)_

Sasuke looks at them and closes his eyes and asked" so.. Did you guys see everything"??

They all look at each other… ya pretty much they all said,…… Sasuke starts to tern bright red!

He try's to cover his face that way they cant see, so Sasuke do you know how much Sakura will kill you if she found out that was you she kissed? Asked Shikamaru, "well no not really" replied Sasuke, they all nodded and said ok lets go back to the 3rd floor to the audio room, but they notice that Neji was gone, where did he go of to? asked Sasuke

Neji was the one who opened Sakura's door, (they all spy on him…) Sakura looks around ,what? Where did Naruto go?? She looks at the door ,oh hi Neji what Brings you here? Neji looks at Sakura, Uh sorry I thought this was the Bathroom my mistake said Neji and closes the door, Sakura looks confused Where did that come from, kind of a random moment there, but still where did Naruto go I wonder?? You cant just give a girl a kiss and run of like that …its kind of wrong leaving her, well I should probably go find him and see what he thinks of me now! She jumps up and walks out her room all giddy and happy about the kiss, Neji gets back up to the others, Shikamaru looked at him and said " Neji what the heck was that all about? You left us with a shadow clone, Neji replies , well um I thought her room was the bathroom that's all,

The others look at Neji with the WTF? Look, and just looked away after it, Neji tried to get of the subject and said" we should get back to the audio room" they all agreed and made there way back but, Choji was in the back with Neji on the way back and made a comment to Neji about the Bathroom thing, Choji said" ha-ha funny one Neji that was awesome!" and gave him a little hi FIVE! Neji just smiled

Back to Naruto

Naruto runs up the halls of back stage in speed and cant stop for nothing

But a girl was coming out of the other hall, but it was to late Naruto could not stop in time he crashed in to the only one.. Hinata , he falls right on top of her, she looks at Naruto, only to find that they are……..KISSING! They both look at each other , Hinata turns pink! Naruto jumps of off of her and turned around, Hinata gets up and turns around to, they both are kind of um blushing a lot, Naruto is lost of words he cant say a thing, Hinata said something first, " um sorry about that Naruto I didn't mean to do that I just..umm..Well..I…, Naruto knows how she feels they both are pretty shocked about the kiss,….. Naruto turns back around and looks at Hinata's back she looks red he can tell, he say back its ok Hinata its not your fault its mine I was in a rush and you know I kind of lost track of my mind and you know, she turns around, what she really wants to say to him is**" thanks Naruto" **but she knows not to, so she just says ok and walks away, he looks at her and says "WAIT!" , she stops, um Hinata want to come with me to Sakura's room? She thinks, and says that would be nice thanks, and walks next to him on the way, but she looks away every time he looks at her, he's confused and says nothing about it he just walks the rest of the way with her( writer: did Naruto forget why he is going to Sakura's room in the first place)K

?Kakashi?

As Kakashi walks around reading his favorite book " Make Out TAC-TICS"

He couldn't help but see Sakura coming up the hall all happy and giddy like

He couldn't help but ask her as she passes him by" I see someone is having a happy day"

Sakura turns around and says YUP! He asked "so why are you so happy"? with a smile but you cant tell but only looking at his eye you can, she kind of gets in to that " well um you know um" blushing" kind of thing, and Kakashi is thinking**" I think she has a boy in mind" maybe I should ask if it is" **um Sakura, is there a special someone?" he gets giddy to!? Um Maybe she looks down bright pink, "**Kakashi thinks: I think I know …Sasuke :P"**, Sakura says his name and Kakashi gets so shocked( but he doesn't show it), Naruto!? He says back, yup! she says, um ok then **" that's new" ****K**

She says more to him, um Kakashi sensei can you please keep this a secret? She says with her hands put together and puppy dog kind of eyes!, he turns and says sure I can keep it, J oh thanks Kakashi ! She gives him a hug, Kakashi was kind of off, **( omg she is hugging me ….yes)Kakashi still thinks: but I think I know what really happened, wasn't she with Sasuke about 10 minutes ago and he when in to her room.. And closed the door… oh I think I know what when on in that room Sasuke you bad boy you! **J** but why dos she like Naruto now I think I have to look in to this a little more.. Hee hee hee I love this kind of stuff)**_( writer : Kakashi you little nosey perv) so he makes an excuse and says I have to go tell the manager some thing about Sasuke he was late to the stage and they had to cancel for about 2 hours, Sakura_ replies 2 HOURS!, yup he when of to the staff lounge the last time I seen him(**Kakashi: and the fun begins ! - )** Sakura looks at Kakashi and say, I was there not to long ago, when did you see Sasuke there? She asked, Kakashi replies I think he was there about 15 min's ago, Sakura's heart stop for one second, ha-ha funny one Kakashi that was the same time I was there,

Kakashi says in a nice voice I am not jokeing Sakura,……… But um did you see Naruto at all!!

Hmmm maybe, I cant say at the moment, says Kakashi, - **( Sakura: but if Naruto was not there than …Sasuke was the one I……)** Kakashi says, well have to go visit the manager later Sakura! And he's gone

Oh man sorry again I have to stop the show!

It seems that Sasuke was late for his stage and his fans!

I wonder what will happen next time….

Will Sakura find out that it was Sasuke she was kissing?

What will Naruto do when he finds this out?

Why did everyone come in at a time LIKE THIS!!

Find out next time on

Naruto fan club show

My god to much

To work on next time!

**HAY FANS OF NARUTO FAN CLUB SHOW I NEED YOUR HELP!!**

**I NEED FOR YOU TO WRITE TO ME WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!!**

**OR YOU CAN BE IN THE STORY BY SENDING LETTERS TO ASK SASUKE THINGS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!! ABOUT HIM!!**

**JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL THINK ABOUT WHO'S IDEAS OR LETTERS ARE THE BEST AND PUT THEM IN MY NEXT SHOW!**

**SO PLEASE SEND SOMETHING FOR ME TO PUT ON THE NEXT SHOW!!**

**YOU CAN EVEN MAKE IDEAS FOR BLUPERS IN THE NEXT SHOW!**


End file.
